


Ethereal

by HadesIsDying



Series: Drabbles based off words [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, POV First Person, Short Story, based on a word, creative writing, ethereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesIsDying/pseuds/HadesIsDying
Summary: Ethereal - extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Drabbles based off words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183994





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> TW // implied suicide, mentions of death
> 
> This originally had no fandom tag or character tags but it reminds me of dsmp!Karl from the perspective of dsmp!Sapanp

Ethereal. That’s just what they seemed to be. With the beauty of a rose petal, freshly sprinkled with morning dew. Of a bird flying through the sunset, shadowed by pink and orange light. With a smile, warm enough to melt the heart of the loneliest man. So delicate, so perfect. So otherworldly, truly what they were. Almost like it was never meant to be real. And it never was, so they fell. They fell down to the lights of the city below. Falling, like a rose petal off of a dying flower. Falling, like a bird with a broken wing, still gliding down so gracefully. Falling like icarus, and you could see drips of hot wax falling off of imagery wings. And even then, their smile was still so warm and calm, as if telling me “everything is going to be alright.” and at this moment, as they looked back up at me, they looked more at peace than i’ve ever seen them. Not even death, the cold hands of thanatos, could taint their warmth. So as they fell, still so delicate, still so perfect, still so otherworldly. I sunk to my knees watching them fall, almost at the ground now. But with tears in my eyes, i smiled. I smiled because i knew they were finally free. I smiled because i knew they were never meant for this earth. So delicate, so perfect. Truly ethereal.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this you’re automatically hot


End file.
